


A GHOST CAN'T DO MUCH

by SlytherinRockstar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, Fem!Tony, Gen, Ghost Tony, chitauri win, earth loses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRockstar/pseuds/SlytherinRockstar
Summary: Tony had never believed in the afterlife.





	A GHOST CAN'T DO MUCH

So you stay quiet and watch because that’s all you can do. They took away her suit and left her to die. They stood there laughing gleefully over her death. A ghost can’t do much.So you stay quiet.  
It had always been a mistake,trusting other humans. Redemption had been a mistake, friendship had been a mistake, the Avengers had been a mistake .Turns out humanity isn’t so great that when a bunch of them land up with powers, you can count on them doing the right thing. 

The right thing would have been to fight

The right thing would have been to push back with everything they had.

The right thing had been too much to hope for apparently. 

Tony had never thought of herself as the good guy , she’d never thought that she would have been the one yelling ,screaming as her suit was ripped away from her, throat was cut down and Jarvis the only one not laughing. But an AI could only do so much. When the ones who’re supposed to protect the planet end up destroying it, no one could do much. Thor had teamed up with Loki and the chitauri to capture the earth and somehow convinced all the others. These supposed guardians of the Earth had sold it for power. For why protect a world which had never protected them when there were realms to conquer?   
Tony had never believed in the afterlife and now she wished so much that what she believed what had been true. She couldn’t see her world reduced to this. Now when she haunted the avengers there faces were filled with shock ,always. They hadn’t anticipated this then, Tony knew. The other avengers must have thought that humanity would go on , enslaved ,a little reduced ,maybe suffering but there. No one could have predicted this.   
All the billions festering,decaying on the ground. Not even the voice of a crying child to give hope. Just this barren desolate land with corpses strewn around.   
She hadn’t enjoyed haunting them at first . They had all been too happy at hoodwinking the rest of the world. Loki and Thor all brotherly, Nat and Clint basking in the power they never had,Bruce excited at all the advanced chitauri tech,Steve just smirking at having survived ,again.They’d ignored her pale white face hovering over their beds at night ,strong minds resisting her scares. But they’d seen the horrors now. They were weak now. Now, they were haunted.  
A ghost can’t do much, but it can destroy the minds of those that have wronged her. Wronged her people. Wronged everyone.  
Steve s mind had given way ,age giving it a fraility Tony hadn’t expected. The others now huddled together. She was destroying them,inside out,like they had destroyed her people. One by one they would fall. For now, Tony enjoyed their screams as she swooped over them.


End file.
